


Bedside Manner

by Anarchyduck



Series: Books and Bees [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A poor attempt at humor, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Slightly - Freeform, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyduck/pseuds/Anarchyduck
Summary: Short fic. Sera pays a visit to her ill Buckles.





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Came as a request off tumblr. Please enjoy!  
> Comments and suggestions would good, yeah?

“You are the absolute worst.” 

Sera rolled her eyes and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. A groan emitted from beneath the blankets as the bed bounced from her movement. 

“Not my fault you fell into a nasty undead bog.” She reached for the cup sitting on the bedside table and stirred, making a face at the dark flakes that swirled in the amberish green liquid. There’s no telling what the healers put into it, something to help bring down the Inquisitor’s fever they said. If the smell indicated taste, it would be gross. “Come up now, time to take your gross tea.” 

With another groan, Alis burrowed her head beneath a pillow. “Don’t wannaaaa.” She whined. She coughed deeply into the pillow and moaned pitifully into the sheets.

Sera reached and poked along Alis’ back, making the woman twitch and squirm beneath the blankets. A hand reached out from underneath the sea of cotton and wool to bat her away. “Noooo.”

Stubborn ass. Sera sighed. “Well, since you won’t take your meds, I suppose I’ll have to go take this back to the healers.” She shifted on the bed, keeping an eye on the lump of blankets. “Aaand they’ll have to come back themselves. With icky tonics. Probably the super thick one, looks like curdled milk, smells like three-day old shite and vomit.”

That got Alis moving. She looked a right mess too, with her black hair sticking up in odd places, red nose, and dark circles beneath her eyes. Sera might feel pity for her if she took her medicine like she was supposed to. “You really are the worst.” The Inquisitor said as she shifted to sit up. “Threatening me with gross medicine while I’m at death’s door.” She sniffled and coughed again. 

Sera laughed loudly. “Death’s door? Hardly!” She held out the tea which Alis begrudgingly took. She cradled the cup in her hand and took a sip of it. “Uh uh,” Sera said as Alis made a face. “Healer said the whole thing so knock it back. Go on now, no fuss.” 

Alis shot a half-hearted glare at her but did as she was told. A shudder went through her body and she shook her head, held out the cup for Sera to take. “No honey.” She turned her head as another deep cough overcame her, turning into a fit that stole her breath away. Exhausted, Alis laid down and drew the blankets up to her chest.

Sera set the cup aside and laid a hand on her forehead. She hummed thoughtfully and felt Alis’ cheeks. “Don’t feel no higher from earlier.” She commented, letting her palm linger on the human’s warm cheek. Alis leaned into her touch and she opened her eyes, bright with the fever that still burned. “Cough sounds better though. Jus’ spit out whatever comes up, don’t swallow it.”

“Only for you, dear.” 

Sera snorted, shook her head with a smile. “Stupid.” She said fondly. She brushed hair back from her face, thinking how it needed a good wash. She was pale too, far too pale. “You need to hurry up and feel better, so we can head out somewhere. Getting boring stuffing trainin’ dummies with bees and salting Cully’s tea.”

Alis turned her head to cough into the pillow, trailing off into a light laugh. “Could try sneaking up on Bull again. See if you can put corks on his horns?” 

“Psh, the big guy always sees me comin’. Says he can see me even when his eye’s closed which is friggin’ weird, right?”

“Qunari magic maybe.” 

“Ugh, hope not. Got enough mages hangin’ ‘round as it is.” 

Alis coughed again, another deep bout that left her breathless. Sera watched, not enjoying watching her lover be ill and being helpless to do anything for it. It wasn’t like a posh nob or ugly red Templar, something easy she could fill with arrows. Couldn’t put arrows in this one, couldn’t punch it in the face either. Well, the latter she could do but she liked Alis’ face too much to do that. 

She leaned up and kissed Alis’ forehead, feeling the warmth radiating from her. Alis murmured, eyes fallen closed again, and sighed through her nose. “Mm, stay a bit?” She asked quietly, voice heavy with sleep. The medicine was working. 

Sera moved to lay down beside her, keeping herself on top of the blankets and curled next to her. She brushed back her lover’s dark hair, listened as her breathes slowly deepened and body relaxed. She kissed the side of her head and kept running her fingers through her hair, for the moment content.


End file.
